


you can do it, you can have me

by text (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/text
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	you can do it, you can have me

“You can stay here, but I need to work on this,” Wooyoung says, gesturing to his laptop which contains the short beginnings of an essay. 

Jongho wrinkles his nose up at it in contempt. So this is the monster that’s been preventing Wooyoung from sleeping and giving Jongho attention.

“Do you _have_ to?” Jongho asks.

“Unfortunately, I have to,” Wooyoung answers with a sigh. He situates himself on the floor, letting Jongho have his bed.

Except Jongho doesn’t take the bed, and instead sits behind Wooyoung, pressed against the other’s spine. He wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s middle and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

“Oh no,” Jongho whispers, staring at the plethora of tabs he has open.

Wooyoung sighs. He reaches behind him to stroke Jongho’s hair. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Don’t start at all,” Jongho tells him seriously.

“You know I can’t do that,” he says softly. He closes a few tabs until his browser header no longer looks like a bunch of anxiety-inducing spikes.

“I liked it better when we were younger,” Jongho says, watching Wooyoung’s fingers fly across the keyboard.

Wooyoung pauses typing. “And why’s that?”

“Everything that mattered didn’t seem to exist.”

“Mm,” Wooyoung hums in thought. “That’s very true.”

They settle into a comfortable silence. Jongho would usually think of it to be strange, as silence and Wooyoung are an unlikely pair, unless if he’s focused or tired. While the former descriptor may have fit him earlier, Jongho is starting to believe that Wooyoung is just working in his sleep at this point.

But just to be sure, and not because Jongho is bored, he turns his head and nuzzles at Wooyoung’s neck. He smiles when Wooyoung shudders.

“You’re awake,” Jongho says against his skin. Wooyoung starts to squirm, ticklish beneath Jongho’s warm breath. Jongho just chuckles and tightens his hold, drawing Wooyoung in closer, if that was even possible.

“Stop trying to distract me,” Wooyoung huffs out. He deletes the word he so happened to misspell and attempts to type it out again. Jongho grins and resumes pressing his lips to Wooyoung’s neck. “ _Jongho_ ,” he whines.

Jongho puts his fun to an end by lifting his head. The breath Wooyoung lets out sounds relieved yet disappointed. Wooyoung reaches out to finally close his laptop. He gives Jongho a pointed look over his shoulder.

“What?” Jongho asks innocently.

Wooyoung peels Jongho’s arms off of him and gets up to put his laptop back in its case.

Jongho takes the opportunity to lay himself onto Wooyoung’s bed. Suddenly, he finds himself being pounced on. Jongho squeaks out a startled noise as Wooyoung attacks him with tickles.

Somehow during the chaos, Jongho regains his strength and attacks Wooyoung in return, who ends up lying down on his stomach, defeated and shaking with laughter. Jongho giggles from above and lies down right on top of Wooyoung’s recumbent form.

“I won,” Jongho announces.

“As you always do,” Wooyoung grumbles. He burrows himself in his pillow and groans in agony. “This is unfair.”

“You could throw me off of you at any moment, you know,” Jongho says.

“And you’ll let me? That’s no fun,” but Wooyoung lifts his head, as if considering which he likes more, Jongho’s warmth enveloping him like this or getting to see Jongho’s face. He seems to have made his decision when he tries to flip himself over and pushes Jongho down by his shoulders.

Jongho doesn’t offer much resistance, flopping onto his back with a spent breath. His hands immediately fly to Wooyoung’s waist when Wooyoung hovers over him.

Wooyoung looks at Jongho’s face for a long moment, and looks down at his lips. Jongho notices.

“Go ahead. It’s not like I’ll stop you,” Jongho says. Wooyoung shakes his head and leans down to kiss him.

At first, it’s just a tentative press of lips but then Jongho pulls him in closer, deepening their contact. It’s impossible for Wooyoung to miss how easily Jongho opens up for him, lets him take over. Jongho lets out a pretty sigh and slips his eyes shut when Wooyoung grazes his lower lip with his teeth.

Wooyoung is all too aware of the grip on his waist, and moves to press his lips against Jongho’s jaw just to hear him gasp and feel his fingertips digging into him harder than before.

He’s careful, of course, keeping the contact light and making sure not to linger for too long. Wooyoung chuckles and smiles against Jongho’s warm skin, presses kisses along the line of his throat and Jongho is shuddering, his mouth pressed in a wobbly line like he’s trying not to laugh.

“What,” Wooyoung says. He plants an exceptionally wet kiss on Jongho’s neck and Jongho actually squeaks then, a high-pitched noise that surprises both of them.

Wooyoung leans back, allowing for Jongho to sit up on the bed. He arches a brow at Jongho, as if asking for an explanation.

“It tickles,” he pouts, rubbing his neck.

Wooyoung grins. “That’s cute.”

“You’re cute,” Jongho retorts.

“Well,” Wooyoung starts. He’s become speechless all of a sudden. “Yes.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jongho says. “Come here.”

Wooyoung scoots towards him and Jongho brings up one of his palms to cup the side of his jaw. They both grow quiet. Jongho doesn’t do anything right after, just watches the other’s face for a slow, cautious moment. Jongho thinks of all the hours of sleep Wooyoung has lost from studying and the days of school he’s skipped from forgoing any act of self-care and Wooyoung works too hard, Jongho thinks.

With the thumb of his free hand, Jongho lightly traces over Wooyoung’s features, starting from his brow bone, down to his nose bridge, to his defined cupid’s bow and the round curve of his lower lip, stopping right at his jaw. Wooyoung closes his eyes and breathes slowly. Jongho watches how his expression eases into that of comfort.

Wooyoung is always beautiful, but something about seeing him like this makes the inside of Jongho‘s chest grow particularly tight.

Jongho brings his face closer and kisses him until he forgets what time or air is, until their lips are pink and swollen and they’ve inevitably become breathless, loves Wooyoung until the world stops spinning, holds him close, until all Jongho can focus on is this moment and forever with Wooyoung.


End file.
